Arrapago Islands
The Arrapago Islands is a region of Vana'diel in Final Fantasy XI. It is located in the "Near East" and lies north of the Empire's city of Al Zahbi. As implied by its name, unlike other regions, it is made up of dozens of small islands, some of which players can explore, some of which are scenery or little more than specks on a map. The islands are covered in thick vegetation, perpetually fog covered, and show few signs of being touched by the enlightened races aside from Nashmau and Imperial staging points. This region requires the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion to access. Zone Nashmau Caedarva Mire This vast stretch of swampland covers Azouph Isle. "Caedarva" means "illusion" in the language of Ephramad. The mire is a dreary place covered in dense fog nearly all year round, yet it is also home to a multitude of animals and aquatic plants such as wild rice, lotuses, and thickets of shrubs. Caedarva Mire is well known as the ancient site of a great battle between the Empire of Aht Urhgan and the Kingdom of Ephramad. Now the area is enveloped in a struggle for supremacy between the Lamiae and their Undead Swarm, the Qiqirn of Nashmau, and the Near Eastern Fomors. Talacca Cove This cove near the centre of the Arrapago Islands was once a port favored by the Ephramadian corsairs who waged war against the Empire of Aht Urhgan. Now this ancient anchorage would seem abandoned by all but relics of an age gone past that lay among the debris and stones that border the shallows... It is used as a battlefield event for story missions and ISNM. Notably, it is also a prominent fishing spot. Leujaoam Sanctum The Leujaoam Sanctum is a mysterious network of caves underneath the Caedarva Mire on the south-western side of the Arrapago Islands. The Leujaoam Sanctum is guarded by the Aht Urhgan forces at the Azouph Isle Staging Point and is home to several types of unique flora and fauna. This area is one of the six Assault areas. Interestingly, the zone resembles Ordelle's Cavern. Periqia Located along the western expanse of the Arrapago Islands this network of caverns and niches is littered with hiding places of those who wish to keep their operations quiet. Surely among the crates and barrels hidden from prying eyes scattered throughout there must be something of value... This area is one of the six Assault areas. Arrapago Reef This highly treacherous area is legendary for stranding many a ship. It is for this reason that Arrapago Reef became the final bastion for a kingdom that was destroyed by an attack from Aht Urhgan. It is said that the kingdom's immense treasures still rest in the coastal caverns. However, the Lamiae are currently using the reef as their stronghold, guarded by the sleepless undead. Infiltrating Arrapago Reef would be no easy task. Throughout the zone are cells where players can rescue NPCs taken hostage after a Besieged event. The Ashu Talif The Ashu Talif, also known as the Black Coffin or the ghost ship, was once believed by The Empire of Aht Urhgan to have been long destroyed. However, the ship yet roams the Silver Sea, sailed by its spectral crew. Ilrusi Atoll Situated on the northern most point of the Arrapago Islands just beyond the Arrapago Reef, Ilrusi Atoll is a maze of small islands connected by shallow water and the wrecks of numerous ships and is the den of ferocious sea life as well as the Lamiae and their undead legions. This area is one of the six Assault areas. Hazhalm Testing Grounds An area where alchemists fused the parts of various organisms to create new creatures known as chimeras. Lamiae, Merrows, puks, Mandragora, hydras, and khimairas were created here among many others, with khimairas being the originals. It is also supposedly where the earliest blue mages were created and thus likely the home of many flan and soulflayers. The dark experiments once conducted throughout these godforsaken chambers are rumored to have rent a hole in the foundation of Vana'diel; a hole hidden in the darkest depths of the final chamber, protected by hundreds of horrors. The Troll mercenary leader Megomak currently has an interest in the testing grounds' contents. Category:Final Fantasy XI Besieged Regions